Abandoned
by LordOfShadow360
Summary: What if Ash didn't save his Charmander? More detailed summary in the fanfic.


**Abandoned**

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you readers would like it. Anyway, this one-shot is a prediction on what might have happened if Ash didn't rescue his Charmander. If you guys didn't watch the 11****th**** episode of the Pokemon series, or just didn't know how Ash got his Charizard, here's a synopsis.**

**Ash got his Charizard as a Charmander that he and his friends found resting on a rock while he was on his way to Vermillion City. At first Ash attempted to catch it, but failed after a couple of attempts, despite Brock saying that Charmander looks weak because of its small flame. After a brief talk between the Charmander and Pikachu, they found out that the Charmander was already owned and was waiting for his trainer to pick him up. The group then continued their walk towards a nearby Pokemon Center since it was about to rain, bearing in mind that its trainer would most probably come to pick it up quickly. By the time they reached the Pokemon Center, it started to rain. In the mean time, the Charmander was protecting its flame from the rain with a leaf since if its flame extinguishes, it will die.**

**At the Pokemon Center, the group found out that the Charmander was actually abandoned by its trainer, Damian, taking advantage of its loyalty and leaving it on the rock, saying that he will come back for it later. After a brief fight between the group and Damien that was quickly cut off by Nurse Joy, Ash and friends quickly dashed back for the Charmander. When they reached there, the Charmander was under attack by a group of Spearow, which was quickly fended off by Pikachu. The group then brought back the Charmander to the Pokemon Center. After an examination by Nurse Joy, she says that it will be ok by sunrise tomorrow morning. **

**The next morning, the group found out that the Charmander was missing. Thinking that it went back to the rock, the group once again head back towards the rock. On the way, they ran into Team Rocket, and after a little scene with them and also Damian, Ash finally owned Charmander. Therefore, this fanfic is about what would've happened if Ash and friends didn't found Charmander.**

* * *

Charmander's POV

'He'll come. Anytime now.' I thought.

It was just a normal day. My trainer Damian was taking me for a walk. I've only known him for around a couple of weeks, but I can tell that he's a good trainer.

* * *

I still remembered that day. It was a rather hot day. A day Fire-types like me would like. I was wandering around in Viridian Forest, trying to find some food for lunch. As I picked up a couple of Oran Berries, a flock of Pidgey flew above me.

This reminded me of the day that one of my friends, a Pidgey was caught by a trainer. A few days ago, I stumbled upon him while searching for some food. Apparently, he was training with his trainer. He told me that ever since he was caught by his trainer, he had been treating him nicely. He fed him, took care of him, trained him and occasionally used him to battle. Sure, he did miss his friends, but he's also happy living with his trainer. He's not the only one he's living with; he's also living with some other Pokemon his trainer owns. They're pretty nice, too.

Ever since that day, I longed to be owned by a trainer that will take care of me. I was about to pick up a Pecha Berry when suddenly I heard rustling coming from some bushes nearby. Curious, I started to approach it. I was shocked when a human came from behind it. He wore a pink T-shirt with a brown jacket, a pair of black jeans and a pair of sunglasses on his head.

"Yes, I finally found a Charmander! You're mine!" the human said as he threw a Pokeball into the air. A beam of light shot out of it, revealing a Raticate.

'I think he's going to catch me! According to what Pidgey said, I think I have to battle him first before he can catch me', I thought as I shot an ember attack towards him, which the Raticate easily dodges. It then used a Quick Attack on me. I couldn't dodge it, so the attack landed a direct hit on me, knocking me towards the ground. The Raticate then used a Scratch attack on me, landing a direct hit again. The human then threw a Pokeball towards me, sucking me into it.

When I woke up, I was greeted by my new trainer. After introducing himself, he gave me a bowl of Pokémon food. I was pretty hungry, but still I'm a bit unsure on eating food made by humans. I took a nibble on the Pokémon food to make sure it was safe. Strangely, it tastes really good, so I started to munch down on it. That's when I accepted Damian as my rightful trainer.

* * *

A few days later, after some training, I finally got a chance to battle another trainer's Pokémon. It was down to one Pokémon each. The last round ended in a tie with my trainer's Poliwhirl fainting after being exhausted after using a powerful Hydro Pump on the opponent's Magmar. Damian then sent out me while the opponent sent out an Ivysaur. Looking at the type advantage and also the training I've gone through, I'm confident in my skills. The battle started with the opponent using a Razor Leaf attack on me. I immediately burned the attack with my Ember under my trainer's command. I then used a Metal Claw attack on it while the Ivysaur countered it with a Vine Whip, pushing it and me backwards. It then started to charge a Solarbeam attack. My trainer ordered me to immediately use a Flamethrower attack, which I did and effectively cancelled the Solarbeam. I then dashed in for a Metal Claw attack, confident that it will land a direct hit. Unfortunately, my opponent was quick to react and dodged it, followed by a Vine Whip attack under his trainer's command, which landed a direct hit on me.

I was starting to doubt that I will be able to win this, but I swept the thoughts away as the Ivysaur was coming in with another Vine Whip. Quickly, Damian ordered me to block it with a Metal Claw attack. I tried to block it, but the Ivysaur overpowered me. It then wrapped me with the Vine Whip attack and tossed me into the air. I hit the ground hard, and I blacked out. That's as far as what I can remember of what happened during the battle.

* * *

When I came to my senses, I realize I was in some sort of room. I was on a bed with a Chansey on my side.

"Oh, you're awake. You're at the Pewter City Pokémon Center. Don't worry; you're ok, with only a few bruises. You should be well by tomorrow morning," the Chansey said. This reminded me of what Pidgey said about Pokémon Centers where trainers go to heal their Pokémon.

"Where's Damian?" I asked.

"Your trainer? He's waiting in the lobby. I'll tell your trainer about your condition. You stay here and rest. Don't go out, ok? Just try to relax and rest," the Chansey said as it went out of the door. Curious, I climbed down my bed despite my muscles feeling a bit sore. I slowly went towards a bench near a window, climbed up and peered towards the hallway. I can see Damian sitting on a bench not far from my room. A lady with pink hair which I believe to be Nurse Joy approached my trainer and started to talk with him. Shortly after that, Nurse Joy left, with my trainer sitting back on my bench. Somehow, he looked like he's down, like in a bad mood or something. I can see him murmuring something.

I pressed my ear on the glass out of curiosity to try to make out what he's saying. Despite him murmuring to himself in a small voice, my curiosity had sharpened my hearing after all this years. Since he was not that far from where I was, I was able to make out a group of words from his faint murmuring.

"I thought he was somehow strong and special when I first met him in Viridian Forest. But apparently he was just a weakling. Maybe if I trained him harder, he could become stronger and become a worthy Pokémon. But if that won't work either, I'll have to resort to my final option. Just like what I did to the others," he said before he stood up and left the area.

Final option? What did he mean? And what did he mean by the others? There were just too many questions in my head. What bothered me was what he said first. _He was just a weakling. _ Did he mean me?

Get yourself together! Remember what Pidgey said last time.

* * *

Flashback

"Wow! You get to do all that?" I asked, amazed.

"Yeah. That day I met my trainer had brought me to where I am now. I was really glad that I met him. I don't have to work that hard to survive anymore, I get treated nicely by him and also his other Pokémon and I also get to do some pretty cool stuff with him," my friend Pidgey replied.

"That's great! I wish that I also had a trainer," I said.

"Well maybe you'll meet one, someday," Pidgey replied with a smile.

"Hopefully I will meet a good trainer, not a bad one," I said again.

"I don't think there are any bad trainers," Pidgey said, which brought up my curiosity.

"What do you mean?" I asked in return.

"Well after these few days of training and battling, I haven't met any bad trainers, only good ones that treat their Pokémon nicely. There was also this day that I overheard my trainer talking with another trainer. He said that trainers are responsible to care for their Pokémon. This brought me to think that maybe only good people deserve to become a trainer, while bad ones are unable to become one. Therefore, I think that maybe there are no such things as bad trainers in this world," Pidgey said as I finally understood what he meant.

"Hey, Pidgey!" I heard a distant shouting. It was Pidgey's trainer, I thought.

"Hey there, is that your friend?" his trainer asked as Pidgey replied with a nod.

"Well you look pretty tough. How about joining my team?" his trainer asked which shocked me by this sudden question.

"Unfortunately, I ran out of Pokeballs, and the nearest place where I can buy one is miles away from here. According to the rules, it is illegal to own a Pokémon without having a Pokeball, so sorry, you can't come with us. I guess you have to part ways from here," he said which turned down my hopes.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," I said.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure we will meet again someday," Pidgey said. We then shook hands (of course, with Pidgey using his talon). It was our tradition to shook hands when we are about to make a promise.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

End of flashback

* * *

It was a pain to remember back that day. The day I parted ways with my friend. But it was like what he said. There's no such thing as a bad trainer. You just imagined what Damian said, you said to yourself. You're brain was just messed up because you're tired. Just forget everything you thought of just now. Get some rest.

I slowly jumped down the bench and made my way towards the bed across the room. I climbed up and laid my head on the soft, comfy pillow. Immediately a thunder cracked and rain started to pour down. These are days that Fire-types hate, but somehow I'm actually ok with this. The comfort of my bed and the somehow soothing atmosphere slowly drives my head to sleep. As I slowly drift into my deep slumber, I thought back on what I might have just imagined Damian said. The sentence just kept ringing in my head until I surrendered to my tired brain and went to sleep.

'_He was just a weakling.'_

* * *

The next few days we're, well I guess 'ok' is the most suitable word to describe them. Some rather rigorous training and a few battles were 'ok'. Some of the battles were won although barely, but most of them were lost. I just don't know why I kept losing. Somehow something was missing. Something important. I just felt it.

All these led to today. It was just a normal day. The bright sunlight pierce through the scarce clouds in the sky, creating a warm atmosphere. My trainer, Damian was bringing me for a walk. It was somehow strange for some reason. First of all, my trainer wasn't really that 'in to it' to give some off time to all his other Pokémon. At times like this, he would've been drilling me through some tough training, but no, today's different. Something's going to happen sooner or later, I can just feel it. I'm just a newbie Pokemon. I don't think I actually deserve this relaxation, let alone those of his other Pokémon that had been working hard and reeling in the winnings for him.

My trainer came to sudden stop. He then turned right, facing towards a somewhat big rock (or a small boulder).

"Hey, Charmander," my trainer suddenly said with a nice tone, not the tone that I usually hear him using.

"Can you wait for me on this rock? I need to go and fetch something that I forgot. Wait for me, ok? I'll come back to pick you up," Damian said, which I replied with a nod. He then ran off, leaving me near this rock. I climbed up the rock and laid down. The sunlight had heated up the rock to a rather high temperature, much to my liking. My attention was averted towards a group of rather dark clouds in a distance. Hopefully Damian will come before the nearing storm falls.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. I was starting to get worried. I desperately hope that my trainer would come in time to pick me up before it rains. The dark clouds are closing in. Still no sign of my trainer. To be exact, I don't even think there's any Pokémon or living thing here, besides the shrubs and trees nearby. I felt a bit lonely, but continued to wait for my trainer.

The dark clouds are getting darker. I know that the storm will come any second now. I leapt off the rock and grabbed a big leaf from a nearby tree. As soon as I got on the rock, a drop of rainwater dropped on my nose. Immediately, I positioned the leaf above my tail flame to protect it from the incoming rain. The flame on my tail is pretty much what's keeping me alive. If it goes off, so will I.

The storm has now come. The heavy rain poured onto me, soaking me. The feeling of water pouring onto your body is what we Fire-types hate the most. It's both irritating and disturbing. Almost my whole body is soaking wet, except for my tail and the flame at the end of it. I'm starting to doubt that my trainer will come, but I remember what Pidgey said. There's no such thing as a bad trainer, right? Trainers are supposed to be responsible for their Pokemon, right?

Suddenly, I heard some rustling from a nearby bush. Thinking it was just some other Pokémon trying to take custody from the rain, I ignored it. But something caught my attention. Now and then, I would sometimes think that I saw a pair of red eyes peering at me from the bushes. Maybe I'm just really tired. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

But I was wrong.

I heard another rustling from the bush. Something's in there, and I don't think it only wants to take shelter from the rain. Suddenly, a Spearow flew out of the bush towards me. I tried to react, but I can't move because if I do, my flame could be swept out by the rain. Desperately hoping that Damian will be coming any second now, I endured the continuous Fury Attack by the Spearow. I fired an Ember attack towards the Spearow, careful to not let any rainwater reach my tail flame. It landed a direct hit. It's down, but not out.

The Spearow let out a cry. Seconds later, a flock of Spearow suddenly came out from a tree, presumably to help the lone Spearow. They out-numbered and overpowered me. I can do nothing but wait in hope that Damian will be coming any time now. I endured the Fury Attacks, at the same time trying to protect my tail flame from being extinguished by the heavy rain. The pain was worsening, but there's nothing I can do. I was completely helpless. I was too weak to fire another Ember attack. Even if I could, I doubt it will have much effect on the flock of Spearow.

While I was busy trying to defend myself, I didn't notice that the leaf I was using to shield my flame was starting to leak because of the attack from the Spearow. Little holes were starting to form on the leaf, giving way for the rainwater to pass through. I then felt that my tail was starting to get wet. The holes were starting to grow bigger as the attacks and my pain intensify. I can't stand it anymore.

I lost grip on the leaf, causing it to fall to the ground. The rain washed my body, along with the flame on my tail, extinguishing it. I started to feel lightheaded and dizzy, while the attacks from the Spearow were starting to stop. Knowing my fate, the Spearow retreated towards a nearby tree and waited for my death before devouring me.

For the last few seconds that I will be living, I thought to myself. Why didn't Damian come? Why didn't he come to save me? He couldn't have abandoned me, right? I mean, Pidgey said it himself. There's no such thing as a bad trainer, right? Trainers are supposed to be responsible for their Pokémon, right? Trainers are meant to protect and care for their Pokemon, right?

Right?

As I started to feel unconscious, the answer was apparent. I finally understood what he meant by his 'final option'. Knowing that my end has come, I accepted my fate. I hit the ground hard as I can hear the flapping of the Spearow flying towards me, going to have their 'well-earned' feast. As I start to fade from the world, I can hear those words echoing and ringing in my head.

'_He was just a weakling.'_

* * *

**So how was it? This is my first fanfic, so it probably won't be my best work. Anyway, that's all and I hope that my fanfic could have 'brightened your day up'. **

**Please review, because I live for reviews! **


End file.
